The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The ability to control and strategically form wrinkles is useful in a variety of applications. Everyday items such as packaging materials or safety substrates are designed to selectively buckle or wrinkle under an applied load for protection. Material scientists use wrinkle formation to study the properties of materials and to design new materials. The resultant information can be applied to creating structural components, decorative components, and the like, in diverse fields such as nanotechnology, meteorology, electronics, sensors, biological devices, and material manipulation.